The Dark One Rising
by LoopyToucan
Summary: Used to be called WHAT HAPPENED NEXT. Just when things were starting to return back to normal, the Wizarding World takes another blow. Weasley children around the globe are being kidnapped left and right. Can one brave girl save the world from the woman named Adriana who is trying to kill her and her relatives? Or will a new Dark Lord rise, plunging the world into darkness again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**This is my first story and chapter on FanFiction, so sorry if I'm not perfect. After I finished the Harry Potter series for the first time, I was wondering "What would happen when Harry's kids went to Hogwarts?" So this is what I think should happen next. Please keep in mind that I am NOT J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: loopytoucan does not own any part of the Harry Potter series, no matter how much she wishes she did!**

Chapter 1

Albus Severus Potter worked his way through the crowd of students on the train, disappearing quickly from his parents' view.

"They grow up so fast," Ginny remarked wistfully.

Harry and Ginny waved until the scarlet train heading to Hogwarts could no longer be seen. Finally, they headed back through Platform 9 and ¾.

_On the train …_

Albus sat down at the first empty cabin he could find, giddy with excitement. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's daughter, Rose quickly joined him.

"Hello, Albus," Rose greeted him, pushing her bushy hair out of her face.

"Hullo," he replied, and took out the little bag that his Aunt Hermione had given him for his birthday.

"What's in there?" Rose questioned, peering at the small sack. Albus rummaged through it, which Hermione had enchanted to hold much more than possible for such a tiny bag.

Albus took out many Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, and placed them on the table. He continued to search, and then pulled out a few folded pieces of paper, and a collection of Chocolate Frog cards.

"May I see those for a minute?" Rose asked, gesturing to the Chocolate Frog cards.

"Just be careful with them," Albus said, as he passed them to her. He stuffed the folded papers into the pocket of his pants, and began a lively chat with Rose about the cards.

"I was named after him." Albus tapped the Dumbledore card lightly, whose eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses.

"Oh, yes. My mum is _always _going on about what a wonderful headmaster he was," Rose agreed.

At that moment, the snack cart came by.

"I'll take two Pumpkin Pasties, four Chocolate Frogs, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Albus said, giving the lady some coins. Albus handed Rose a Pumpkin Pasty.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Rose exclaimed.

"Nonsense! We're _family_, remember?" Albus joked, as he tossed her two boxes of Chocolate Frogs.

"Oh, _all right_!" Rose gave in, accepting the snacks. "But just this once!" she added, as she bit into a Pumpkin Pasty.

The two resumed their discussion on Chocolate Frog cards as they snacked; occasionally taking breaks to gaze at the landscapes zipping by.

"Oh, we'd better change into our robes!" Rose remarked, glancing at her watch.

When Albus and Rose were done changing, they sat back down, more anxious than ever.

"Oh, I just can't _wait_ to see Hogwarts!" Rose cried, fiddling with the hem of her robe.

"Mum says it just _wonderful_," Albus replied, opening the jellybeans. He offered the box to Rose, who wisely declined.

Albus bit into a reddish bean flecked with black, and immediately spit it out.

"Earthworm!" he shouted, biting into his frog to mask the taste.

"You _really _shouldn't have risked it," Rose teased. But she too tried a bean. She was much luckier-her bean was marshmallow flavored.

"We have arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," somebody announced over a loudspeaker. "First Years, please make your way off of the train. Your luggage is already outside."

Albus and Rose made their way off of the train, speechless with awe.

"It's _magnificent_," Rose breathed, gaping at the huge school with its countless towers and doors.

"First Years, yer with me!" A familiarly gravelly voice called.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Albus shouted, waving at his father's half-giant friend.

"Well, if it isn't Harry's son!" Hagrid bent down to ruffle Albus' hair. "And you must be Hermione and Ron's daughter!"

"Yes, I'm Rose," she introduced herself. They followed Hagrid closer and closer to the magical school, along with all of the other First Years.

"Oh, you just wait till you see the Sorting Banquet!" Hagrid exclaimed as they walked to the massive lake. Hagrid assigned every First Year to a boat.

"Oh, I just hope that I'll get into Gryffindor!" Rose cried, as the boats glided seamlessly over the surface of the lake.

Albus stayed quiet, remembering his father's words about the Sorting.

And then the boats came to a halt. Hagrid lumbered ahead, while the children scrambled onto dry land. A pink-faced boy tripped on his long robes, and fell, bringing Rose down with him. Albus quickly helped Rose up.

"I'm terribly sorry!" the boy apologized, rushing to his feet.

The boy offered Rose his now-grimy hand, smiling sheepishly. "I'm Frank Longbottom. I'm named after my grandfather."

"Oh! Our parents know your father!" Albus recalled. "I'm Albus, and that's Rose," he added.

"Nice to meet you." Frank smiled and then joined the group of people he was with earlier, still stumbling on his robe.

"From what I've heard from Mum, he's exactly like Neville. Clumsy," Albus commented, shaking his head.

"I think he's quite nice," Rose countered, jutting out her chin.

"I never said he wasn't," Albus replied coolly, and worked his way to the front of the hoard of students. As he walked away from Rose, he wondered why she had suddenly become so harsh.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid inquired. And with that, he knocked on three times on the castle door.

They were greeted by the sharp woman that Harry had described as Professor McGonagall. She was wearing an emerald cloak that swished around her as she walked

"First years, follow me." Her beady eyes scanned the crowd from behind the glasses perched on her nose. Her gaze lingered on Albus, but she quickly moved on. With a fluid motion of her hand, Professor McGonagall gestured and said, "The Sorting is about to begin."

The First Years arrived in the Great Hall, murmurs filling the air. Rose, back by Albus' side, was staring openmouthed at the enormous room, her eyes eagerly taking every detail in.

Then, a stool was brought out, and a ratty hat placed on top of it.

"That's the Sorting Hat!" Rose breathed, tugging on the sleeve of Albus' robe.

"_Though I may be ratty,_

_I'm much sharper than I look_

_Because the skill of Sorting_

_Cannot be found in books_

_Put me on your worried heads,_

_I'll look deep and find_

_The true value deep inside_

_Your convoluted minds_

_Don't be scared to take a chance,_

_If you are I am afraid_

_You don't belong in Gryffindor_

_For you are far from brave_

_But don't you fret,_

_I shall find the perfect House for you,_

_Maybe you belong in Hufflepuff,_

_The home of the just and true_

_Or if you are extraordinarily_

_Witty and willing to learn_

_I'll put you into Ravenclaw_

_Because that's what your heart yearns_

_Or maybe you are none of the above,_

_Cunning is Slytherin's way of life,_

_You might rather save your neck_

_Then risk it to stop the strife_

_Wherever I may put you,_

_You can achieve greatness_

_Better get used to this way of life_

_Because the teachers won't accept lateness!_

_Now come line up to try me on_

_I'll sort you one by one_

_When I reach the end of the list_

_My work this year is done."_

**A/N Sorry if the song was really short. However, it has just as many lines as the song in Book 1. I counted!**

There was a deafening applause as the tattered hat concluded its song. A few kids were staring, as though they couldn't believe the hat had just spoken.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said. "Adams, Marcus!" A short, skinny boy rushed up to the stool, and jammed the hat onto his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat declared. Marcus hurried to the Hufflepuff table, looking a bit disappointed.

"Barring, Fiona!"

"RAVENCLAW!" came the call.

"Crayton, William!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus watched numbly as the spots at tables began to fill up. His hands were trembling, his stomach was ice, and he was hot and cold at the same time.

"Longbottom, Francis!" Rose gave Frank a reassuring smile as he scurried to the stool. He tripped once, and his face was beet red when he picked himself up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat crowed. Frank staggered over to the Gryffindor, finally hiking up his robe in frustration. Albus tried to shoot Frank a congratulatory grin, but his lips were dry, and his face was frozen.

"Potter, Albus!" Albus made his way to the stool, his knees visibly knocking together. He wiped his sweaty palms on his robe and took a deep breath. He felt the thin fabric on his head as the hat was placed on his head. The brim of the hat fell over his eyes, hiding the panicked gleam in them.

Every pair of eyes in the room were fixed expectantly on the hat on Albus' head. But the worn hat remained silent.

**DUN, DUN, DUHHHN! Cliffhanger!**

**Please tell me what you think of my first chapter! Was my Sorting song okay? I tried my hardest, so don't hate me!**

**I will update as soon as I can. I intend to make this a pretty long story, so stick around!**

**!Review and spread the word! (Please?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took me so long to update! I promise that I will never do that to you again. I am trying to establish a schedule and write a chapter a week. However, I am going on vacation this Thursday. I will try to write two more chapters (including this one) to make up for it. No promises, though! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: loopytoucan doesn't own HP. (Sorry. No time to come up with a creative disclaimer.)**

Chapter 2

Everyone watched with baited breath, their eyes trained on Albus' pale face. Nervously, Professor McGonagall walked up to the stool, her shoes clicking on the polished floor. She carefully removed the hat from Albus' head, her hands trembling ever so slightly.

All of a sudden, McGonagall gasped. The tear that served as the Sorting Hat's mouth had been closed up, like black, wizened lips keeping a secret inside. The professor pulled her wand out of her robe and muttered a spell under her breath.

The hat started smoking, but the mouth didn't open.

"This is a powerful enchantment," Professor McGonagall stated, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Indeed," a high, cold voice agreed. Every pair of eyes in the room shifted from McGonagall and Albus to the source of the voice.

A strange woman enveloped in dark blue robes stood in a corner of the room, a sly smile playing on her unnaturally red lips. The only source of color on her deathly pale face was her poisonous green eyes.

"Albus Potter doesn't belong here. No, he would be much better off with us," the woman hissed. The air around her began to pulsate with energy. Then, the lady disappeared in a whirl of midnight fabric.

Albus fainted from shock and toppled off of the stool. The air where the stranger had been was now an ashy color. When the smoke lifted, Albus had vanished too.

The room erupted into pandemonium.

_Meanwhile …_

Adriana landed in a field seemingly empty for miles. She clapped her slender hands twice, supporting the unconscious boy at the same time.

Silently, a huge, flat-topped building sprung from the ground. Adriana swiftly entered through a glass door, dragging the black-haired boy behind her.

Immediately, a tall, thin man rushed over to her.

"Take the boy to Lab A18," Adriana commanded, thrusting Albus into the man's arms.

"Of-f c-c-course," the man stammered, bowing deeply.

When Albus awoke, he was strapped into a flexible chair. His jade eyes quickly took in his surroundings. He was in a scientific room filled with large, silent machines. Many people in lab coats were bustling around, taking measurements.

A blond-haired woman came over to Albus, and attached a metal device to his arm. Numbers were rapidly changing on the screen of the gadget, making Albus' head spin.

"Make a fist," the blond lady instructed gently. She trained her dazzling sapphire eyes on Albus and gave him a small smile. He became even dizzier as he stared at her.

"Make a fist," the beautiful woman repeated. She had some kind of European accent that vaguely reminded Albus of somebody. Albus obliged, and the machine tightened on his arm. He almost screamed as his arm lost feeling.

"Very good." The lady turned to a long, white table and picked up half a dozen long needles. She flashed her mesmerizing smile again, and stuck the needles into Albus' arm.

This time, Albus did scream. Each prick brought multicolored spots to his eyes. He was seeing double, but could obscurely make out tubes filled with his blood.

"Adriana will be pleased," the blonde remarked, scribbling notes onto a pad. She collected the tubes attached to the needles and placed them into a large container.

The last thing that Albus saw before he lost consciousness again was the woman's nametag: Dr. Delacour.

_At Hogwarts…_

Rose was finally able to break free from the shouting crowds. She ran down the halls to Professor McGonagall's office, panic blurring her mind. Rose rapped impatiently on the door, and walked in immediately.

McGonagall was pacing the room, the alarm written on her face, as well as Rose's.

"What are we going to do?" the professor demanded. "Albus is _missing_!"

"I've noticed!" Rose retorted sarcastically.

"I'll call the Ministry! They keep track of where and when people Apparate!" McGonagall exclaimed.

She quickly called the Ministry of Magic, wringing her hands nervously.

"You have reached the Ministry of Magic. How may I help you?" a professional voice asked.

"I need to know the location of someone who has Apparated from Hogwarts no more than an hour ago," Professor McGonagall replied, trying to keep the frantic edge out of her voice.

"One moment please." Rose waited anxiously, biting her nails. After what seems like an eternity, the wizard from the Ministry returned.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. No one has Apparated to or from Hogwarts in over 4 hours," the voice reported.

Professor McGonagall slammed down the phone, her face turning red. "How could that woman _not _have appeared on the Ministry's radar?!" She walked briskly out of the room, muttering, her robes billowing out behind her.

Rose had to run to keep up with McGonagall's rapid pace.

"What do we do now?" Rose inquired, jogging alongside the professor.

For the first time in her life, Professor McGonagall said, "I don't know."

_Meanwhile…_

Juliette Delacour made her way to the room where Adriana had called her to. She was practically skipping as she swung the bag of Albus' samples in her manicured fingers.

"You have the results?" Adriana probed, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Right here," Juliette assured her, placing the container in front of her boss.

Adriana glanced at the scrawled notes on the pad. She pulled the tubes of blood from the container and placed them in a freezer behind her desk.

"You have done well, Miss Delacour," Adriana admitted. Juliette practically glowed with pride. Adriana _never_ complemented the employees.

"His samples are all in order, and will serve _quite_ well for our purpose," Adriana continued, waving her hand absentmindedly.

Juliette beamed and stood as straight as she could.

Suddenly, her boss's voice turned icy. "However, I will have to … _dispose_ of you. I can't risk the word about my experiments getting out. Nobody else knows that Albus is rare."

The thought quickly sank into Juliette's mind. However, she was too late.

"_Avada Kadavra._"

**Please review! I am again terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I just found out that I can take my laptop on vacation, so I will be able to update soon. Please give me feedback so I can make my next chapter better. I know the quality wasn't that great for this chapter, but I was rushing so you guys wouldn't die of impatience. Thanks for all of the support.**

**Doesn't the Connecticut incident make you want to cry? The thought of so many innocent young children and adults being killed is just sickening! I hope with all of my heart that this never happens again. It is just too sad to bear.**

**On a happier note:**

**REVIEW! (please)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, People of the World!**

**This is loopytoucan here with the next chapter of ****What Happened Next. ****I know that I said I was aiming for 1 chapter a week, but when I have extra time, I try to update. In case I don't get to update over vacation, this will count as a chapter for next week.**

**Disclaimer: I, loopytoucan, do pledge that the Harry Potter Series was **_**completely **_**my idea.**

**J.K. Rowling: WHAT?! I wrote the Harry Potter books!**

**Me: I know, I know. *sighs exasperatedly* Can't you just let me take the credit?**

**J.K. Rowling: NO!**

**Me: **_**Fine**_**. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Adriana casually flicked her wand, sending out rays of red light. The beams from her wand wrapped around Juliette Delacour's dead body and lifted her through the ceiling silently.

Adriana scanned the notes Juliette had taken, making little marks with a long, black quill. She ruffled through the papers, her long, thin fingers dancing around the pages. As Adriana continued to read, her crimson lips curled into a sinister smile. She pushed the intercom button next to her desk, her eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Parkinson, report to my office immediately," Adriana commanded over the loudspeaker.

Moments later, the lanky employee appeared in the doorway of her office. Parkinson's shoulders were hunched, his steps uncertain.

"I believe I instructed you to take the boy to Lab A18," Adriana whispered softly, her devilish eyes glinting.

"Y-y-yes," Parkinson stuttered, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Take me to him!" Adriana demanded forcefully. "Now!" she added harshly.

Parkinson flinched as though he had been struck across the face. He hurried from the room, and scurried to the lab room where Albus lay unconscious. Adriana followed him swiftly, her robes swirling around her ankles. Parkinson led her through countless corridors that looked identical, twisting and turning confusingly. Finally, they arrived.

Adriana burst through the door of the laboratory and strode briskly to the station where Albus lay. His black hair was spread all over his face, covering his brilliant eyes. Adriana clamped her slender fingers around his wrist, pressing her fingers into his skin.

"The boy's pulse is weak," Adriana commented, letting go. His limp arm flopped onto the table he had been placed on, causing him to stir.

"Yes, ma'am," a scientist quickly replied. "He is not responding to the tests as well as we had hoped," he added, his voice a mere whisper.

"Do you know why?" Adriana prompted, her tone threatening.

"Um, we have some … theories," the scientist disclosed. Adriana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Dr. Gallagher thinks that you may be mistaken."

Adriana stepped forward purposefully, malice in her eyes. She grabbed the timid scientist's shirt and pulled him close to her face. "Does Dr. Gallagher doubt me?" Her words were barely audible, but there was an emphasis on each syllable. The man quivered, tears forming in his eyes

"Bring Dr. Gallagher to me," Adriana ordered, her ghostly cheeks coloring with anger. The scientist rushed away, slightly relieved.

Moments later a portly man came back with the scientist, his face flushed.

"Adriana, you wanted to see me?" Dr. Gallagher questioned, a skittish look crossing his pudgy face.

"_What _leads you to believe that Albus Severus Potter is _not _an Omnes Potentes?" Adriana's usually calm voice was now hysterical. "I-I checked all of my sources! His parenting combination! There is _no _possible way that a son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley could _not _be one! The- the samples! All of the Omnes Potentes genes are _in _the boy! How could he _not _be one?" Adriana exploded.

"Adriana, I felt the same way when I analyzed the results. I was completely shocked, but the results _don't _lie. I can show you the data," Dr. Gallagher offered, wringing his hands.

Adriana nodded, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I'll be right back," Dr. Gallagher told her, as he ducked out of the room.

An hour later, Adriana was pacing the room, practically tearing her hair out.

"When his blood cells were combined with those of a dragon's blood, they simply disintegrated. If Albus _was _an Omnes Potentes, his cells would fight back against the toxins," Dr. Gallagher explained yet again, but to no avail.

"It is simply _not possible!_" Adriana screamed, her venomous eyes panic-stricken. "Test the boy again!" she thundered. "Repeat the experiments until the results prove that the Potter boy is an Omnes Potentes!"

"As you wish, Adriana," Dr. Gallagher agreed. "I will take your leave now."

Aberforth Dumbledore waited expectantly in the supply closet, clutching a broom with his wrinkled hands. He heard echoing footsteps outside of the door and tensed expectantly. The door flew open, showering the closet with light. Aberforth stabbed the broom's handle into the custodian's stomach. The janitor doubled over, and the old man cracked him over the head.

Aberforth moved swiftly down the hall, his aged ears alert for any suspicious activity. Silently, he approached the door of Lab A18, holding his breath. Aberforth positioned his head so his bright blue eyes were peering into the room.

Albus was sprawled on a long table, wires and tubes crisscrossing over his body. People in lab coats were twisting dials, filling beakers, and typing data into tablets. Aberforth knew that he couldn't sneak into the room without being spotted. The venerable wizard drew his wand, took a deep breath, and banged the door open.

The people inside hesitated for a split second, but that was all Aberforth needed. Spells shot out of his wand, knocking out the scientists and creating diversions. An alarm blaring in his ears, Aberforth scooped Albus into his arms and fled the building, his robes billowing out behind him.

Out in the crisp air, Aberforth turned on his heel and vanished, taking Albus with him.

_At Hogwarts_…

Early Thursday morning, Professor McGonagall burst into Rose Weasley's Charms class, looking more frazzled than usual.

"Professor Flitwick, I need to take Rose out of class," McGonagall said, her face ashen.

"Of course, Minerva," the tiny professor squeaked. Rose shuffled into the hallway, her eyes filled with concern.

"Rose, you must pack your bags," McGonagall stated, her face hard.

"I'm being expelled?!" Rose exclaimed, dropping her books.

"Heavens, no!" the professor assured her. "Your parents have written a letter to us. They have requested you be taken out of Hogwarts." McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line.

"But why?" Rose couldn't register the fact that she was leaving the most wonderful place in the world.

"Your parents feel that no Weasley is safe here after what happened to Albus," Professor McGonagall confessed. "Pack your bags, Rose," she repeated gently.

**How was it? Please review. In your review, comment on this chapter or previous chapters. Tell me how often you would like me to update, but be reasonable. I know that I just posted two chapters back-to-back, but I didn't want to forget my ideas.**

**Omnes Potentes means "All Powerful", and Adriana means "Dark One". I just thought I would clarify in case anyone got confused.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! If I get 5 more reviews by Friday, I will update by Saturday.**

**Come back soon for new chapters.**

**BTW, please follow me so you know when I update. For some reason, the website doesn't always register that I have updated, and people think I am too lazy to update. Please know that I will ALWAYS update at least once a week unless I say otherwise. Emergencies do happen.**

**TTFN**


	4. REVIEW!

**Hello People of the World,**

**I haven't gotten a single review on my new chapter****! Needless to say, I'm kind of upset. I have written a new chapter, but I'm not posting it until I get 5 reviews from different people. It's up to you to decide when I update. Instead of PMing, please review. Your review doesn't have to be long, just a couple of words telling me what you think of the story.**

**So tootles until I get those 5 reviews.**

**-loopytoucan**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello People of the World,**

**I've gotten 5 new reviews *happy dance*****! Thanks so much to all you guys who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: RON! RO-ON! I'll give you a chocolate frog if you do the disclaimer!**

**Ron: What? I'm too busy eating chocolate frogs!**

**Me: Ugh. You are such a pig. If you don't do the disclaimer, I'll ask Hermione to do it.**

**Ron: …**

**Me: You know, I can arrange for Rose to be kidnapped on her way home from Hogwarts!**

**Ron: Alright! Loopytoucan does not own anything except for the plot. And Adrianna. And Juliette. And Dr. Gallagher. And Parkinson.**

**Me: I think Rose might not make it home anyway…I'll see how evil I'm feeling…MWAHAHA!**

**Ron: **_**Yelps like a girl.**_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Rose slowly packed her belongings into her suitcase, stalling as much as she could. After an hour of rearranging and refolding, Professor McGonagall had come up to the dormitory, her expression solemn.

"Rose, the Hogwarts train will be taking you back home. Be ready in ten minutes," McGonagall told her, pressing her wrinkled lips into a thin line. She quickly strode out of the room, giving Rose much-needed privacy.

A lump formed in Rose's throat, and tears welled up in her eyes. Salty drops trickled down her cheeks as she got up to leave.

Lugging her suitcase behind her, Rose made her way to the train, dragging her feet. She climbed into the first cabin she came across, and watched silently as the magical castle disappeared in a few seconds. Again, tears cascaded down Rose's face at the thought that she would never return.

Albus woke up shivering. His head was fuzzy, and all of his limbs were aching. He was parched, and his stomach was hollow with hunger. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out the figure of a thin, old man.

"How do you feel?" Aberforth Dumbledore asked gruffly.

"Terrible," Albus replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Aberforth Dumbledore," he introduced himself.

"What am I doing here?" Albus inquired, his green eyes staring into Aberforth's light blue ones.

"Do you know what an Omnes Potentes is?" Aberforth questioned, furrowing his silvery eyebrows.

"No." A look of utter confusion crossed Albus' pale face.

"Ahhh," Aberforth sighed. "I will try to explain. An Omnes Potentes is a wizard with immeasurable powers, and you are one of only seven in the world. Before I rescued you, a Dark Wizard by the name of Adriana was taking your DNA in order to come back to power."

"How did you save me?" Albus queried curiously.

"I had made my way into the laboratory where you were being tested. Each day, I used magic to tamper with the results of your tests, hoping that Adriana would release you if she thought you were not of use to her. However, she is insane and determined, and refused to believe that you were not an Omnes Potentes. When worst came to worst, I had to break you out of the lab. I assume that Adriana is tracking us right now," Aberforth clarified, taking his wand out of his robes. Shivering in the snow, he lit a bluish fire that sent eerie shadows flickering across their faces.

"How did this Adriana person know I was an Omnes Potentes? I didn't even know!" Albus exclaimed.

"Your parentage is the reason you are an Omnes Potentes. The children of the latest generation of the formerly pure-blood Weasleys have rare genes in their blood. Since great wizards that are not pure-blood have intermingled with your bloodline, an unusual type of wizard has been created. I am afraid that your cousin, Rose is also in danger. Adriana is bound to make the connection soon enough. Though she is mad, she is also extremely sharp," Aberforth admitted.

"I'm starving," Albus suddenly commented. Aberforth transfigured a nearby plant into a sausage, and after roasting it on his magical fire, handed it to Albus.

Albus bit eagerly into the juicy sausage, but stopped immediately.

"I don't feel so good," he mumbled, running behind a leafless bush. Aberforth cringed slightly as the sounds of the young boy retching reached his ears.

When Albus returned, looking slightly less green, Aberforth put out the fire.

"We need to keep moving. If we stay stationary for too long, Adriana will find us easily."

The young boy and the old man started off, leaving behind footprints in the soft snow. It would be only too simple for Adriana to locate them.

Adriana's usually colorless face was rapidly reddening with fury.

"How could you let him escape with the boy?!" she screamed at the scientists who had witnessed Aberforth breaking out with Albus. "Now we have absolutely nothing! No evidence, no samples!" she shrieked.

"But at least we know the boy _is _indeed an Omnes Potentes," Dr. Gallagher pointed out. "Aberforth would not have taken him if he was not valuable."

"That may be so, but Albus needs to actually _be here _in order for the potion to be complete!" Again Adriana's voice became hysterical.

"There is no need to worry, Adriana. I have sent a sample from Albus to the scientist that I was telling you about. He has tested five other Omnes Potentes, and has discovered a pattern in the parentage of these unique wizards. If this scientist is not mistaken, I know where we can easily get another Omnes Potentes for the potion," Dr. Gallagher soothed her.

"And who is this other Omnes Potentes?" Adriana wondered. **A/N From now on, I might just abbreviate Omnes Potentes to OP, so don't get confused.**

"Rose Weasley."

Rose only stopped sobbing because she heard a peculiar noise. There was a slight jolt through her compartment, as though something very heavy hand landed there. The jerk of the compartment was followed by a soft hissing noise and a _whoosh_. Curiously, Rose got out of her seat and slid open the door.

She gasped at what she saw.

Standing before her was the same woman who had kidnapped Albus. Her long black hair framed her ghostly face, and her eyes were glinting.

"It's nice to see you again, Rose, darling," the lady whispered, her lips curling into a sinister smile.

"Wh-what do you want?" Rose stammered, too stunned to move.

"Oh, nothing much," Adriana replied casually, tossing her dark hair. "I was just wondering if you would like to see your cousin, Albus, because that could be easily arranged."

"What have you done with him?" Rose demanded, her confidence returning.

"Oh, nothing much," Adriana repeated, grinning maliciously. Her long, slender fingers reached into her midnight robes, and retrieved her wand.

"_Stupefy."_ Adriana tucked her wand back into her robes, and turned on her heel. In a cloud of dark ash, she disappeared, taking a Stunned Rose with her.

Adriana landed in the empty field for the second time in two weeks. Again, she was carrying an unconscious child with her. She clapped her hands twice, and walked into the huge, flat-topped building.

Parkinson came to her aid at once.

"Bring Dr. Gallagher to me," Adriana commanded, excitement in her voice.

Not a minute later, Parkinson returned with a flustered Dr. Gallagher.

"I have the girl," Adriana reported, indicating Rose.

"Excellent, Adriana. I will have my assistants conduct her tests during the week. By next Monday, we will have the DNA we need for the potion. And then, a new Dark Lord will rise!"

**Dun, dun, DUHN! Cliffie as usual! I need five reviews in order for the next chapter to be posted.**

**Thank you for all of the people who reviewed, because your comments really mean a lot.**

**BTW, if you want to check out a great story, go to ****Seeing Threstles**** by UnicornOMG.**

**And no, the world did not end (obviously)! Review!**

**Tootles**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello People of the World,**

**This is the latest chapter of ****What Happened Next****. Please R&R.**

**I haven't updated in forever, so no time for an awesome disclaimer.**

**LoopyToucan doesn't own HP.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Albus shivered, his shoes crunching in Aberforth's footsteps. The wind whistled through the bare trees, sending chills down the boy's spine. The gusts became stronger, whipping snow into Aberforth and Albus' faces.

A bolt of lightning cracked in the sky and the snow glistened a thousand different colors. The wind blew even stronger, and an icy laugh was carried through the frigid air. Albus stopped dead in his tracks, but Aberforth deftly pulled him behind a dead tree.

"There is no use hiding, Aberforth," a chilly voice sing-songed. "I can see you and the boy."

Adriana walked purposefully toward the tree that concealed them. Albus shrank against the bark, sinking into the snow. And then, her face appeared, beautiful and terrible. Adriana's irises gleamed with malice, the corner of her lips tugging upwards.

"It's nice to see you again, Aberforth," Adriana said coolly, stepping closer to him. Her breath rose in small clouds as she approached. Her eyes still trained on the old wizard, Adriana reached to the ground and hauled Albus to his feet. "I think it's time that you let the boy take care of himself," she continued. Adriana pulled her wand out of her dark robes and aimed it at Aberforth's heart.

"_Avada Kad-"_, Adriana began.

"NOO!" Albus screamed, and tackled the witch, knocking her into the snow. In a millisecond, Adriana was on her feet again, her face salmon pink.

"If I didn't need you to rise again, I would kill you this instant!" she hissed, grabbing Albus' arm. Adriana twisted his arm until it made a sickening pop. Albus yelped out in pain, his face blanching. "Stay out of the way!" Adriana pointed her wand at Albus' chest, and a silent Crucio shot out. The boy shrieked in pain, his body convulsing terribly.

"Stop!" Aberforth commanded, his wand out, too.

"And who's going to make me?" Adriana challenged childishly. She flipped Albus over by his dislocated arm, and kicked him swiftly in the ribs. He gasped, white spots dancing in front of his eyes.

The boy quickly lost consciousness, but before his world turned black again, he heard a cry of, "_Avada Kadavra!_" and the sound of a limp body collapsing into the powdery snow.

Rose awoke to a whirring sound, blinking her eyes groggily. She shot into an upright position when she realized that she was not on the Hogwarts train. Instead, Rose was in a room that was blindingly white and silver, the fluorescent lights reflecting the shiny surfaces.

To her left, there were three children about her age, all strapped to a silver chair. Rose turned right and saw the same thing. She gasped when she realized many of the faces were familiar. Albus was there, a large helmet on his head, wires and tubes protruding from it. One of her red-headed cousins that she despised was also in the room, his body contorted unnaturally. Rose's breath caught in her throat when her eyes landed on her younger brother's face.

Hugo's eyes were swollen shut, his face covered in various shades of black, blue, and purple. His lip was split, and blood trickled out of a cut that ran down his face. The sight of Rose's brother in such an awful state caused tears to sting her eyes.

"Hugo, are you all right?" Rose croaked, a lump forming in her throat. "Are you awake?" she added tearfully.

"I'm awake," Hugo replied, his voice scratchy. "But all of these bruises are killing me."

"What happened?" Rose demanded in a loud whisper.

"I tried to fight back," Hugo answered simply. "And they made sure I regretted it." Then he froze, a look of panic crossing his face. In the distance, shoes were clicking in the corridor. They both squeezed their eyes shut, trying to look convincingly asleep.

A few seconds later, the door to the room banged open, and Adriana's devilish face poked in. Her shoes _tip-tapping_ on the tiles, she stopped right in front of the chair that held Albus. Adriana was holding a plastic bag containing a bottle filled with blue liquid, several cotton balls, and needles.

Adriana tipped the contents of the bag into her manicured hand, and twisted open the cap of the bottle. As if she were taking off nail polish, Adriana tilted the open bottle onto the cotton swab. She grasped Albus' limp arm with her scarlet talons, **(A/N Yes, I know. That is Rita Skeeter's description, but I felt like borrowing it.)** and removed a needle.

Adriana rolled up Albus' sleeve, and plunged the needle into his arm. Albus immediately screamed, his eyes snapping open. Adriana forced open his mouth with her strong fingers, and roughly shoved the cotton in. Albus shut his eyes, and tried not to swallow.

Albus' mouth was filled with an awful taste, and he felt as though a vacuum had sucked out every drop of moisture in his body.

He opened his eyes, and an image was playing in front of them. Albus couldn't tell if he was dreaming; the picture was so realistic.

_Albus was shivering, wearing only a t-shirt and shorts. He was standing at the base of a craggy cliff, and the air around him was cold and crisp. The sky was a gloomy grey, with no sun in sight._

_Fighting the wind that was starting up around him, Albus trained his stinging eyes on the top of the cliff. A tall figure was standing, one foot in front of the other, robes whipping out behind her. Her long, dark hair streamed out behind her, framing her face._

_Suddenly, Albus was right behind her. The girl was breathtakingly beautiful, her eyes a piercing shade of grey that reflected the sky. Her skin was an ivory color, her features sharp, yet delicate. The girl turned around, her irises boring into Albus' in a way that made him want to evaporate._

"_What are you doing here?" the girl asked, in a voice that was soft, yet commanding. Albus tried to open his mouth, but he was completely mesmerized by her._

"_Are you all right?" the girl inquired with concern, reaching out to touch Albus' arm. The second her fingertips connected with his skin, ice traveled down his body, spreading throughout him. The blood in Albus' veins froze, and he was immobilized._

_The only part of his body Albus could feel was the flame of panic melting the ice around his heart._

"_I didn't think so." The girl's voice was icy and triumphant. A wicked smile flickered on her impossibly perfect face as she touched Albus again. Her hand pressed right over his heart, extinguishing the tiny source of heat in his body._

_As a frigid wave rolled through Albus' body, disintegrating his flesh and bones as it passed, Albus gazed beseechingly into the girl's eyes, feeling every fiber of his being rip apart._ **(A/N Yes, I know it was dramatic, but I felt like being descriptive.)**

Albus sat straight up, or tried to anyway. He was still strapped into his chair, and the bonds cut into his skin like the strange girl's gaze. Albus was staring into Adriana's dangerous eyes, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Just as I thought," Adriana muttered, scrawling notes on a yellow pad. She grabbed Albus' head, tilted it backwards, and poured a potion down his throat. Within seconds, he was asleep, a look of serenity on his face.

**Sorry if that seemed short to you guys. I kind of had Writer's Block (Ugh!). In case anyone was confused, that whole italics part at the end was some weird dream/hallucination that Albus had that was caused by the liquid on the cotton ball. **

**In a review, tell me:**

**What your favorite HP book or movie is.**

**Who is your favorite character in the 1****st**** book?**

**Cookies for everyone who reviews. I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello People of the World,**

**I still need to know whether James Potter should be introduced, but no one has voted. So for the time being, I will leave him out of this.**

**Also, I want to thank DobbyTheElf7, who left me a really nice comment. Thank you for answering my questions and telling me how my story is so far.**

**I am going to try adding in different POVs, but this is my first try, so no flames! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**Ron's POV**

Ron tried to contact Professor McGonagall for the umpteenth time, but there was no reply. He was a complete wreck. Ron hadn't combed his hair in days, dark bags were under his eyes, and he kept gnawing frantically at his nails.

"Calm down, honey," Hermione soothed, taking her husband's hand in hers.

"Our _daughter is missing_!" Ron's voice turned into a panicked whisper. "We can't just stand here! We need to _do _something!"

"The Ministry is trying their hardest, Ron," Hermione reminded him gently, but her tone was hollow.

"Hermione, Adriana is the most powerful wizard since Voldemort! The Ministry is not going to track her down with all their fancy machines! We need to go find them ourselves!"

"Ron, you just need to-" Hermione began. She stopped midsentence. "Yes, we do," Hermione agreed in a small voice.

For the next hour or so, the two rushed around the house, shoving clothes and food into a bottomless bag. Hermione grabbed the thickest books off of her shelf and tried to squeeze them in through the opening of the bag.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "Our daughter and our nephew are in a perilous situation! Don't you think you can last for a little while without reading?"

"I guess so," Hermione replied sheepishly, replacing the heavy books.

"Honestly," Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione glared at him as she packed a few more clothes.

At half-past twelve, Ron and Hermione emerged from their house, bundled up to battle the chilly winter air.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked, tapping his wand against his thigh unknowingly.

"_Oh, for heaven's sake, Ronald,_" Hermione mimicked. "Have you no sense at all? How many times have your parents told us where Adriana's headquarters are?"

This time, Ron looked embarrassed, fidgeting with the scarf around his bright red neck. Frowning at her husband, Hermione took hold of his hand. The witch and the wizard turned on their heel, and disappeared.

**Adriana's POV**

"Perfect," Adriana hissed, intertwining her long fingers. "The Weasleys have fallen for the bait like we hoped they would. Everything is going according to plan!"

"Yes, yes, Adriana. Quite ingenious of you to leak our whereabouts to them," Dr. Gallagher complimented.

"While we wait for our … guests to arrive, should we continue the tests on the OP's?" Adriana suggested. **A/N In case you guys don't remember, OP is short for Omnes Potentes. Now, back to the story!**

"Yes, yes, Adriana," Dr. Gallagher repeated, taking his pen out of his breast pocket.

They walked to the lab where the children were kept, Dr. Gallagher's oversized lab coat whispering on the floor behind them. Hitching up his lab coat, Dr. Gallagher hastily opened the door for Adriana.

Adriana briskly stepped in, the florescent light reflecting in her irises. All of her specimens were out cold, large helmets on their heads. Adriana approached the nearest one and tapped the screen with her dark, red nail.

"Dr. Gallagher, record this data." She turned sharply on her heel, and made her way to Rose Weasley.

Adriana pressed her cold fingers to Rose's cheek, which was feverishly warm. Adriana snapped her fingers, summoning an assistant carrying the bag with the cotton balls, the potion, and the needles. The assistant was also holding two tablets, which Adriana rudely snatched out of his hand. With a look of panic on his face, the man thrust the bag into his boss's hand and promptly ran out of the room.

Adriana opened Rose's mouth, popping in the two pills, which dissolved in a matter of seconds. Humming to herself, she felt the girl's forehead, which had cooled down immensely. The witch applied the potion in the bag to the cotton ball, like she had done to Albus.

Adriana prodded Rose awake, who immediately glared at the despicable woman in front of her. Adriana chuckled at the girl's temper, and smiled infuriatingly.

"Let me go!" Rose demanded, struggling against her bonds. Adriana smirked again, and forced the saturated cotton into her mouth. Rose gagged at the disgusting taste filling her mouth, barely noticing the needle plunging into her skin. She simply gasped, and slumped against the back of her chair.

**Rose's POV**

_Rose was shackled to a wall, her limbs outspread like a starfish. Darkness pressed on her eyeballs, causing her heart to jump to her throat._

_A sudden burst of light left spots dancing in front of her eyes. After several minutes, Rose managed to focus on the figures surrounding her._

"_Dr. Gallagher, is it ready?" a woman asked in a high-pitch voice that sent shivers down Rose's spine._

"_Yes, we just need the blood of the most powerful female OP," a masculine voice replied._

"_I have her." The woman gestured towards Rose. Rose gulped, knowing this could not end well for her._

"_Perfect. Now we must wait till 7:53, which is the time the girl was born," Dr. Gallagher instructed. "You may begin adding the other ingredients._

_The woman swished the cloak that disguised her identity, and stepped closer to a huge black cauldron. A pale, slender hand reached out of the midnight fabric, holding a small flask containing a clear liquid. She produced more vials, pouring them into the cauldron, chanting all the while._

"_Now," the woman began in a cold, clear voice. "I need her blood."_

_The woman floated towards Rose, the hood of her cloak covering her face. She produced a long dagger, which glinted eerily in the strange light. The woman reached out and grabbed Rose's arm, her hood falling back. Rose flinched involuntarily._

_The woman's face was as pale as flour, her blood-colored lips parted in a terrible smile. "I have waited so long," she hissed. "Soon, my powers will return!"_

_Rose braced herself for the inevitable as the dagger hovered over her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears trickling down her cheeks. And then, a sharp stab, and unbearable pain flooded her body._

_Rose couldn't scream. Every nerve was ripped out of her body- she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Thoughts somehow buzzed in her head. The dagger was undoubtedly enchanted to take away her magic, her power._

_The woman smiled triumphantly, and dumped Rose's blood into the cauldron. The potion brewing inside turned a dark red, steam rising from its surface._

"_You have served your purpose well," the woman remarked, looking bored. Anger coursed through Rose's numb veins, making her see red. She wanted to scream, to evaporate the monster in front of her, but she couldn't even move._

"_But you are still a threat to me, as are the other OPs. So you must die. And when I get the blood from a male, so will the others!" the woman declared, insanity visible in her eyes. "Your time is up, Rose," the woman teased._

_Rose closed her eyes, knowing she was about to meet her end. She would never come home. She would never see her loved ones again. It was all over._

"Avada Kadavra!_" shrieked the woman, a jet of green light hitting Rose squarely in the chest._

Rose awoke, screaming. Tears were streaming down her face, pure terror in her veins. When she realized who was standing in front of her, she exploded.

"How could you?! Are you even human? No! You're not- you're just some power-hungry beast who kills children for fun! You-" Rose shouted, the angriest she had been in her life.

"Dr. Gallagher, look at this!" Adriana interrupted Rose, her face blanching. Dr. Gallagher also paled when he looked at the screen of Rose's helmet.

"That's not right! That's impossible!" Dr. Gallagher cried, jabbing a pudgy finger at the helmet. "The potion should not have induced that hallucination! The girl is seeing the future! This is all wrong!"

"Do you realize how easily this girl can ruin this for me?!" Adriana screeched furiously.

"She is without a doubt the most powerful female OP, and would be the best for the ritual. However, it is more likely that Rose will kill you before you can come back to power. She has the ability to foil everything that you have planned. But if the girl is contained, she will make you a hundred times more powerful!" Dr. Gallagher told Adriana, mopping his forehead with his handkerchief.

Adriana looked torn between the idea of either being possibly killed, or not being as powerful as she could be. "I don't care!" she finally announced, her expression pained. "I want her dead!"

**So how was it? This was a pretty long chapter, so I hope it made up for the fill-in chapter before. Yes, I know that I am evil for leaving you guys with another cliffhanger, but I don't want to spoil the story.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. DobbyTheElf7, here is your cookie for reviewing. (::)**

**So, I still need to know if I should include James. Thoughts?**

**Questions to Review About:**

**Who is your favorite professor in any book?**

**How was my POV chapter?**

**Favorite spell in Harry Potter?**

**Remember, no flames ,**

**But constructive criticism is welcome. I want to know how I am doing with this story.**

**TTFN (Tootles For Now)**

**-LT**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello People of the World,**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to DobbyTheElf7 and cyralover, who have given me great feedback and support. Thank you guys for reviewing on my chapters! Your reviews make me smile when I check my e-mail****. Here are some cookies and milk for you guys for being so awesome. (::) \_/.**

**Anyway, sorry for the OOCness in the last chapter in the Ron part. I know that Hermione wouldn't have been that patient and stuff, but she was trying to calm him down.**

**After this short disclaimer brought to you by LT Incorporated, we present to you Chapter 7 of ****What Happened Next****!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey, hey Harry!**

**Harry: *groans* What do you want, loopytoucan?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Harry: Only if you bring Albus back home!**

**Me: You know, considering that I am in control of the fate of all of the characters, I don't think you're in a position to be negotiating!**

**Harry: Meany! *sighs* Fine… Loopytoucan does not own Harry Potter, or any characters beside, Frank Longbottom, Adriana, Parkinson, and Dr. Gallagher. Happy now?**

**Me: Yep!**

**We now present-drum roll please-: Chapter 7!**

**Wow, super long Author's Note! Sorry about that!**

Chapter 7

**James' POV**

James scrawled the last few lines on his Charm's essay, fighting to keep his heavy eyelids open. The thought of his younger brother's disappearance wouldn't leave the corners of his mind, making it harder than ever to focus. For a few minutes, he just stayed in the comfy chair in front of the crackling fire. The dancing flames illuminated his tired face, popping merrily. James was too tired to move. He could feel his eyes closing, his worries drifting away into a dreamless sleep. **A/N Yes, I know. That was the shortest POV ever.**

**Adriana's POV**

"What do you mean?!" Adriana shrieked, glowering. "How is that child _not_ an OP? He responds positively to every single test!"

"Calm down, Adriana, and allow me to explain," Dr. Gallagher soothed. "Parkinson has been monitoring the data machines, and our OP tracking system. Our technology has picked up a very strong signal in the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts, and the boy that we currently possess is the weakest of the lot. This new information leads us to believe we have been mistaken."

"How did our machines fail to pick up this signal earlier?" Adriana cried.

"My theory is that a person who knows of our cause has been stationed in Hogwarts to keep this OP safe. However, this witch or wizard cannot hide this child from us. We are too powerful to be stopped," Dr. Gallagher smiled, looking extremely self-satisfied.

"If you say so," Adriana huffed childishly. "But I'm tired of going around and collecting all of these OPs. Send someone to do it for me."

"Of course, Adriana," he replied, bowing deeply.

**Dr. Gallagher's POV**

Dr. Gallagher stumbled through the glass door of the lab, tripping on his lab coat. He scurried to the Assistant's Lounge, wondering who was competent enough to carry out this task for his boss. Deep in thought, Dr. Gallagher entered the busy lounge.

"Who here is interested in a pay raise?" he asked loudly. Immediately, a mob of workers surrounded him, murmuring excitedly.

"Get away from me!" Dr. Gallagher shouted, feeling claustrophobic. "This is a difficult task that is usually performed by Adriana herself," he continued. A few employees dispersed, mumbling.

"We need someone to fetch an OP that was recently discovered. This job will be especially tough because it involves infiltrating Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dr. Gallagher announced importantly. The crowd instantly thinned, leaving only a few confident workers behind.

Dr. Gallagher studied his three options. One was a stocky man with bulging muscles. He would stand out too much. The second was a thin brunette, but she looked too weak. The last employee was a middle-aged man of average height and weight. His face was perfectly normal, framed by curly brown hair. A look of persistence was present on his face.

"Come with me," Dr. Gallagher said, addressing the third person. The chosen assistant followed eagerly, a grin plastered on his face. Shortly, they arrived at the lab containing the OPs, and Dr. Gallagher tapped lightly on the door.

"Enter!" Adriana commanded harshly, a scowl on her face. As soon as the worker came into the room, she drew her wand, aiming at the man. "Get that smirk off of your face, or I'll hex it off for you!" she yelled rudely.

The man's face transformed into a frightened expression in a millisecond.

"That's better." Adriana tucked her wand back into her robes. "Now, Dr. Gallagher, how do you suppose this idiot is going to sneak into Hogwarts without getting caught?"

"I have a plan," Dr. Gallagher started. He began whispering in Adriana's ear, grinning all the while. Dr. Gallagher finished, beaming.

"Good work, Dr. Gallagher," Adriana began. He puffed his chest out importantly. "I would have never thought a fat, stupid, lazy man like you could think up something like this," she spat.

Looking offended, Dr. Gallagher hurried out of the room with the assistant.

"I will arrange for the professor to be killed. Just wait for my letter with the plan on it. Memorize it, and then burn it immediately. If you fail, this whole organization will be in danger, and you _will_ die," Dr. Gallagher warned outside of the lab. "What's your name?" he then added.

"Felix Garson," came the soft, timid reply.

"Get back to work, Felix," Dr. Gallagher ordered, loving the feeling of being in charge. The man scurried down the hall, distancing himself from his new boss as quickly as possible.

A twisted smile appeared on Dr. Gallagher's face as he stared at the rapidly shrinking figure.

**Felix's POV**

Felix slammed the door to his living quarters, collapsing onto his small, lumpy bed. He immediately sat up when he felt something thin crumpling against his back. Felix picked up a wrinkled envelope with his name scrawled on it.

With shaking hands, he ripped open the letter:

_Felix Garson,_

_In two days time, you are to apply for the position for the __Defense Against the Dark Arts__ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The current professor will be killed before you arrive, so you have nothing to worry about as long as you are careful._

_Keep a low profile, but don't act suspicious. Whatever you do, _don't_ attract attention to yourself. Only make small talk with the other occupants of the school- the more you talk, the more mistakes you will make!_

_The night after you arrive, drink the potion included in this envelope. You will turn invisible for one hour. In this time, you must eavesdrop on a Gryffindor to get the password to the Common Room. Find the OP when he/she is sleeping and do whatever it takes to silence them._

_A small, black carriage will be waiting for you one mile south from the main entrance. Get their as quickly as carefully as you can, but do _not _Apparate! If you do, you will be on the Ministry's radar, and I'm sure you know what that means._

_As a professor, your name is Andrew Goulding, and you would do well to remember that! If you make to drastic a mistake, send up a red beam of light from the Owlery immediately._

_If you have any questions, ask me._

_Remember the consequences for failure,_

_Dr. Gallagher_

Felix's eyes scanned the document over and over again, etching each detail into his mind.

"Andrew Goulding," Felix said slowly, letting his new name roll across his tongue.

Andrew Goulding stood on the threshold of Hogwarts, wearing a long, black traveling cloak. Nervously, he rapped the brass knocker against the majestic mahogany door.

It swung open to reveal a severe woman who was glaring accusingly at him. She adjusted her glasses on her sharp nose, her beady eyes not leaving his face.

"I'm Andrew Goulding," Felix introduced himself, bowing. "I have come to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I understand that there is a vacancy."

"Yes," Professor McGonagall sighed, whistling through her nose. More lines appeared on her face as she continued. "All of these disappearances- such a tragedy."

"I quite agree," he replied solemnly. "I am here to help Hogwarts out of its gloomy mood.

"Oh, I don't think any one can do that," McGonagall answered sadly, but she stepped aside to let him in anyways. "We were in the middle of our feast. I will interview you afterwards. Would you like to join us?" she added absentmindedly.

"That would be wonderful. I'm quite hungry." Felix followed her, fingering the tiny bottled potion that he had been given. As they approached the Great Hall, he rubbed the face of the bottle, feeling the lettering.

This was Felix's true test. One mistake and he would be dead. His breath caught in his throat at the thought of Adriana or Dr. Gallagher murdering him, laughing all the while. Felix pushed the image away as he entered the noisy, crowded Great Hall.

**Yeah, that was a pretty short chapter, but I hoped you liked it anyway. If you guys were confused, you can just ask me questions in a review or PM.**

**Questions for Reviews:**

**Who is the person you hate most in the Harry Potter series?**

**Do you think I kill too many people in my story?**

**Should I make a one-shot song-fic to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift? It will be about Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus.**

**Oh, btw, I will be posting an updating schedule on my profile, so please check it out. I will try to stick to as best as I can, but I am part of a musical right now, and I am really busy.**

**Cookies to any one that reviews!**

**TFN,**

**LT**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello People of the World,**

**Did you guys check out my Updating Schedule on my profile? I am trying to stick to it as much as possible, but there will be a notice on my profile if I can't update.**

**I received a review that wanted me to clarify some events that took place earlier (Thank you, yankiwi!), so this is kind of a flashback chapter.**

**Hopefully this will clear up the confusion about how Adriana started this Omnes Potentes experiment. Sorry for OOCness!**

**I know you guys just want to read the chapter, so after this disclaimer, the story will go on!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: James, can you come here for a second?**

**James: What do you want, LoopyToucan?**

**Me: Nothing much. I need you to do the disclaimer?**

**James: Yeah, sure. Why not?**

**Me: Ugh, you're no fun. The others usually refuse! Why must you be so boring?**

**James: Fine, fine, FINE! *clears throat* No way, LoopyToucan! Get Justin Bieber to do it!**

**Me: *throws up* Are you kidding me? I'd rather have One Direction do it!**

**James: Oh, that's good. I have Harry Styles on speed dial!**

**Me: *throws up even more* WHY?!**

**James: *looks embarrassed* Let's just get to the point! LoopyToucan does not own the characters, just the plot and some characters already mentioned several times before!**

**Me: Good enough, I suppose!**

**Harry Styles: Did someone call and ask me to do a disclaimer?**

**Me: Go away, Harry Styles! I'm going to get attacked by all of those 1D fan girls!**

**Fan Girls: OMG! It's Harry Styles! **

**Wow, I got a little carried away there! Let's just get back to the story.**

Chapter 8

_Adriana sat under the newly planted Whomping Willow, her nose buried in her book about the Dark Arts. Several students walked past her, sneering and making faces. Turning slightly pink, Adriana sank lower to the ground, her robes catching on the rough uneven branches of the frozen tree._

"_Don't you ever do anything besides study?" one girl asked, widening her lined eyes and tossing her curled hair._

"_Of course she doesn't! Her only friends are her books! Oh, wait! Her books hate her too!" a Fifth Year contributed._

_Adriana took a deep breath, biting her lip to keep from hexing the students in front of her. She narrowed her green eyes, staring harder than ever at the pages of her book, trying to ignore the taunting._

_Fragments of insulting phrases pierced Adriana's ears, each bringing new waves of red in front of her vision. _They're beneath you_, she told herself, quaking with anger. The jeers continued, stinging her skin as they reached her ears. With her eyes half-close, Adriana returned to her book. Out of the corner of her bright eyes, she saw a figure slip behind the Whomping Willow._

_A sudden burst of pain interrupted Adriana from her angry state. Another blow hit her, making a nasty _crack_ noise. Realization hit Adriana as she ran for her life, protecting her head with her open book._

_A student had touched the knot on the willow, causing it to unfreeze. A huge bough caught Adriana behind the knees, forcing her to the ground with a gasp. Still, the branches swung at her, bruising every inch of her skin. Tears welled up thick and fast in Adriana's eyes, streaming down her face as the tree continued to pummel her relentlessly._

_Adriana awoke in a soft bed, her limbs aching terribly. Her blurry vision quickly adjusted, allowing her to take in the countless beds and curtains. _I'm in the hospital wing,_ Adriana thought miserably, groaning to herself, turning on her side._

_Waves of pain reverberated through her limbs, causing her to gasp out in pain. Immediately, Madam Pomfrey appeared at her side, holding a large bottle filled with sizzling liquid._

"_Where does it hurt?" she cooed, uncorking the bottle._

"_Everywhere," Adriana croaked in reply._

"_Just drink this potion, and you'll be fine in 12 hours," the nurse told her, holding the bottle under Adriana's nose. Adriana retched at the strong odor of the liquid and turned away from the nurse, causing her limbs to scream out in agony._

"_It's not so bad," Madam Pomfrey assured her, pouring out a spoonful. Adriana began to protest, only to get the spoon thrust into her mouth. Her throat burned as the liquid slid down her throat, literally causing flames to flicker across her neck._

"_Two more!" Madam Pomfrey announced cheerily, sticking the brimming spoon back into Adriana's mouth. Not waiting for her to recover, the nurse fed her another spoonful._

"_Get some rest, dear," Madam Pomfrey instructed, bustling out of the room._

_Adriana nestled herself deep into the sheets, waiting for the fire on her skin to be extinguished. Slowly, the flames fizzled out, leaving scorch marks behind. _Just great, _Adriana thought to herself miserably. _

_Soon enough, her eyelids began to droop. Adriana was then jolted awake at the sound of voices outside of her secluded bed._

"_We wanted to visit her to make sure she's okay," a girl said, her fake concern sickening._

_A moment later, the curtain hiding Adriana's bed was wrenched open, to reveal half a dozen witches and wizards, all wearing the same expression of fake pity._

"_Adriana, dear, these sweet boys and girls are missing their free period to visit you! Isn't that lovely?" Madam Pomfrey asked._

_Adriana didn't reply._

"_Well, I'll just leave you dears alone now." Adriana wanted to scream, "No! Don't leave!" at Madam Pomfrey's retreating back, but she restrained herself._

"_Are you okay?" the girls chorused in unison, putting on pouty faces. _

"_What do you want?" Adriana growled, glaring daggers at them._

"_We just wanted to bring you some get-well presents," a boy replied, smiling kindly. He handed her a bouquet of flowers, still smiling. Adriana accepted them slowly, her expression dark and suspicious. _

_She brought them up to her nose to take a deep whiff, when a stream of cold water hit her in the face. Adriana screamed in anger and shock, alerting Madam Pomfrey._

"_What is going on here?" she inquired, looking at the "visitors"._

"_We d-didn't know th-there was anything wrong with the fl-flowers," a witch stammered, completely convincing the nurse. "We b-bought them from one of the Gryffindor students, and h-he said he had g-gotten them from Hogsmeade," she continued apologetically._

"_Oh, the poor dears didn't mean it," Madam Pomfrey confirmed, and left._

"_Go away!" Adriana commanded forcefully, looking at the posse through her dripping, black hair._

"_We just wanted to help," a member of the group said, loud enough for the nurse to hear. "But if you don't want us here, we'll leave," they ended with a sigh, arranging their features into a hurt expression. The group turned on their heel, and marched out of the Hospital Wing._

"_Dear, why were you so harsh? Those sweethearts were just trying to make you feel better!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "Maybe the potion made you cranky," she pondered. "Go back to sleep," the nurse decided, leaving for the third time in half an hour._

_Adriana hobbled out of the Hospital Wing, her injuries mostly healed. She kept her head down, not wanting anyone to see her bruised face. Then, the voices she least wanted to hear reached her ears._

"_Is the little baby okay?" they taunted, grinning._

"_Why can't you leave me alone?" Adriana demanded._

_Ignoring her, the students continued to jeer at her._

_Tears formed in Adriana's eyes, slipping down her puffy face. Taking deep breaths, she continued down the corridor towards the Slytherin Common Room. Speed-walking, Adriana quickly arrived, muttering the password, and entering the silver and green room._

_Since it was past midnight, the Common Room was empty, leaving Adriana free to read her Dark Arts book. Settling into a chair, Adriana cracked open her book, and began reading._

_Hours later, Adriana sat up straighter, ecstatic. In her book, she had found the perfect weapon to use against the students who took pride in teasing her. Adriana read the section over and over again, a rare smile forming._

Omnes Potentes

An Omnes Potentes (OP) is a rare type of wizard that has powers beyond imagine. These powers begin to develop when the witch or wizard turns 17, and finishes their schooling. These exceptional people have the potential to be ten times more powerful than Lord Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin combined. However you do not need to be an OP to gain this strength.

If you capture two Omnes Potentes- one male, one female- you can brew a potion to attain their magic. The only living soul that knows how to concoct this potion is a wizard by the name of Dr. Gallagher, whose whereabouts are unknown.

_Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Adriana shut her book and padded up to her dorm. As she lay under her green and silver covers, the sweet thought of revenge played over and over in her mind._

**I hope this was a good flashback chapter that cleared a couple of things up. Sorry for being a day late, but I went to Barnes and Noble yesterday, and I couldn't update.**

**Hopefully, this long chapter made up for it.**

**If you are still confused, just PM or review, and I will try to explain things in my next chapter,**

**Cookies for anyone who can guess who Adriana is modeled after during her Hogwarts years!**

**Tootles,**

**LT**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello People of the World,**

**Sorry if my story feels like it's going out in too many directions. I promise you, I know where this is going. But if you feel like I should skip or add something, don't hesitate to review or PM me. Now, I want to get to the main part of the story, so let's just assume that James already got kidnapped by Felix, k?**

**After this disclaimer, we present Chapter 9 of ****The Dark One Rising. ****Yeah, I changed the title because it was too boring.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hmmm. Who should do my disclaimer today?**

**Fan Girls: Where did Harry Styles go?**

**Me: Girls, can you please focus on what's actually important in life?**

**Fan Girls: Meeting Harry Styles is our ultimate goal in life! There is **_**nothing**_** more important!**

**Ron: They **_**need **_**to get their priorities straight! **

**Me: **_**Thank**_** you, Ron!**

**Ron: There is nothing more important in life than eating. Why would you be obsessing over some celebrity when you could just eat them?**

**Me: *Gasps* Ron! You're a cannibal?!**

**Ron: You didn't know?**

**Me: I think I'm too nauseous to do the disclaimer…**

**Fan Girls: Are you serious?! You're going to skip the disclaimer? *look mortified***

**Me: So you **_**do **_**care!**

**Fan Girls: Of course we do! The chapter wouldn't be the same without it!**

**Me: So you'll do it for me, right?**

**Fan Girls: Absolutely not!**

**Me: Fiiiine! LoopyToucan does not own the Harry Potter series or any of the original characters. Where's the glory in doing your own disclaimer?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

**Rose's POV**

Rose woke up when her body slammed against a cold, stone wall. A moment later, when her fuzzy head had cleared, Rose remembered where she was. Adriana had brought her to the Lower Quarters, the dungeons that would soon be the place of her death.

"It will be a pleasure killing you," Adriana hissed, removing a long knife from the sleeves of her robes. Rose's eyes widened with fear, a few salty drops running down her cheeks. "You have caused me too much trouble. I am doing the world a favor by getting rid of you!"

"D-don't do this," Rose stammered, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, I'm afraid I have to," Adriana replied coolly, stepping closer, the blade in her hand glinting in the damp, dark room. "You are a threat to my existence, so you must die. Painfully," she spat, striding forward.

"I'll do anything you want! Just please don't kill me!" Rose cried, backing up further against the wet wall.

"No, I'm afraid that won't do," Adriana answered casually, her lips curling into a sneer. Her slender fingers tightened, snaking around the black handle of the knife.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could. A stray tear trickled out of her closed eyelids, leaving a gleaming track on her face. A squeak left Rose's lips when she felt the point of the blade rip through the robes covering her heart.

The terrified girl clenched her hands into fists as she felt the knife touch her sweaty skin. Rose screamed as the weapon sliced through her skin. She could only feel unbearable stinging as the knife pressed in harder. A few more seconds of this, and Rose would be dead.

All the girl could see was red. Red blood. Red lipstick. And flashing red lights…

**Adriana's POV**

Adriana shouted in frustration when the alarms began to blare. She slipped the now crimson knife up her sleeve, and strode towards the door of the dungeon. As Adriana left, she heard the girl collapse behind her.

Adriana's eyes were ablaze. "Stupid Weasleys," she muttered under her breath. "They _had_ to burst in when I was about to kill her!" The wail of the alarm did not help her temper at all.

In her angry daze, she smashed into Dr. Gallagher, knocking him to the ground.

"The Weasleys are here," he reported, getting to his feet.

"Take me to them," Adriana ordered impatiently. The duo practically ran to the sterile lobby where their "guests" were waiting.

As soon as the evil woman entered the room, Ron and Hermione stood up indignantly.

"Where is my daughter?" Ron asked in a voice shaking with anger. Hermione was clutching his hand for moral support, but her expression was also livid.

"Your daughter?" Adriana mocked them. "Why I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Adriana." The bitterness in Hermione's tone was evident.

Adriana continued to look lost, only her slight smirk giving her away.

"Where is Rose?" Ron approached her, wand aimed at her chest.

Adriana dropped her confused manner at once, her wand also out. "Your daughter won't live to see her parents," she revealed, her painted lips parting in her signature smile.

Adriana laughed at the way Ron and Hermione's face changed. Hermione's face had gone pale, and her lips were pressed into a straight line.

"Take us to her!" Hermione commanded.

"And what if I refuse?" Adriana mused, tossing her black hair.

"Then we will kill you," they replied in unison.

"No, I don't think that will work."

**Rose's POV**

Rose woke up light-headed and covered in a sticky substance. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud, her voice echoing in the stone dungeon. Rose tried to stand, only to crumple to the floor immediately. Pain shot through her body, making her head spin.

"She tried to kill me," Rose realized, her tone disbelieving. "But she didn't." Rose examined herself carefully, but didn't find much wrong. Her arms and legs had a couple of bruises here and there, and there was a huge cut on her chest.

Rose gingerly touched the wound, and flinched. Her fingers were now coated in blood, but the pain was starting to subside. Rose touched her cut again, this time holding her hand there. Besides the initial burning, her injury was healing rapidly. To Rose's surprise and delight, the cut was closing up, and her skin was repairing.

Leaning on the wet stone wall, she managed to get to her feet without falling. Rose's head was still cloudy but after a few minutes, she could see fairly well in the dark dungeon. She started to make her way across the room, holding her arms out in front of her when she heard muffled voices and footsteps.

Rose panicked. She was going to get killed after all. _I just need to get out of here,_ Rose told herself, taking deep, shaky breaths.

Her fearful eyes scanned the room, landing on a crack where light was coming from. Silently, Rose tip-toed across the floor to the sliver of pale light.

She pressed her fingertips against the opening in the wall, and with a _creak _the dungeon was flooded with life.

Rose had no time to celebrate. The voices were growing louder by the second, and the people would soon discover her. Without a second thought, Rose ran down the corridor, not daring to look back.

**Adriana's POV**

Adriana walked quickly down the hall, Ron and Hermione in tow. She could not help but grin at the though of what she was about to do. Adriana would lead them towards the dungeon, and then kill them.

With a dark smile and a sweeping motion of her hand, Adriana swung open the door. The couple squeezed in after her, anxious to see their daughter. But the room was empty.

Adriana let out a noise that sounded like a strangled sob, her made-up lips parted in an "o". For what seemed like an eternity, they all just stood there, completely shocked.

"_Lumos,"_ Hermione whispered, finally breaking the silence. She covered her mouth when her wand illuminated a puddle of red liquid.

"What did you do to her?" Ron choked, bending down to examine the pool of blood.

Adriana did not answer. She simply stepped outside of the dungeon, and slammed the door shut, still speechless.

**Dr. Gallagher's POV**

Dr. Gallagher's Pocket Communicator (PC) buzzed loudly in his pocket, interrupting the meeting he was having with the staff.

"I have to take this," he told the employees, going out into the hallway. Dr. Gallagher slipped the PC out of his lab coat, and clicked the right hand button. The vibrating stopped abruptly as he viewed the message some on had sent him.

_The girl has escaped. I need you to find her immediately while I deal with her parents. Search the lab until you have found her. Lock every entrance and exit and post guards just in case._

_-A_

Dr. Gallagher wiped his forehead with his handkerchief, and set out to alert the people in the building that an OP was on the loose.

**Rose's POV**

Rose froze when she heard her parents' names float down from one of the upper levels. She strained her ears to listen in on the rest of the conversation.

"Adriana has those Weasleys in the dungeons. I think she's about to kill them," a voice said excitedly.

Rose didn't bother to find out any more information; she just rushed towards the place where she had been captive not too long ago.

When Rose neared the Lower Quarters, she slowed down, padding silently towards the door. Cautiously, Rose put her ear against the wet door. From the angry voices inside, she determined that she could spy on the situation without being spotted.

Every so carefully, Rose pushed the door open just a crack. She could make out three faint figures moving slowly towards her lookout point.

The dungeon was suddenly filled with light, and Rose barely muffled her gasp. She could now clearly see Adriana advancing towards her cowering parents, brandishing her wand threateningly.

"_Obliviate!"_

Ron and Hermione slumped to the floor, their expressions completely placid. Rose clamped her hand to her mouth, gazing at her parents' blank faces.

And she sprinted away, up countless flights of stairs, through any door she came across, unable to get the image of her parents' vacant eyes out of her mind.

**Dun, dun, DUUHN! I hope this chapter was good.**

**Sorry if you guys had trouble finding this because of the title change. I felt that ****What Happened Next ****was not an appropriate title, so I changed it to ****The Dark One Rising****. I hope you guys like it better.**

**Please brighten my day with a review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	11. The Potion Stage

**Hello People of the World,**

**EEEEEEEE! 30 reviews! I am so happy! Thank you, everyone for all of your awesome reviews!**

**Special thanks to: Lucifersdaughter, LovelySOS and UnicornOMG for commenting on all of my recent chapters!**

**Sorry, I am already two days late in updating, so no disclaimer.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

**Adriana's POV**

Adriana tucked her wand into her robes, smiling at her handiwork. The smirk instantly left her face when she thought of her escaped prisoner. Adriana stormed out of the room, determined to find the girl that was causing her so much trouble.

In the hallway, Adriana's PC began to buzz annoyingly. She reached her slender fingers into her robes and pulled out the overexcited device.

_Adriana,_

_The lab has gone into complete lockdown. I have disabled Apparating and Disapparating to and from the building. Three dozen men are searching the building with our most sensitive OP- detection devices. We will have the girl in our grasp within an hour._

_Dr. Gallagher_

Adriana quickly replied, saying that she would be in lab A18 in the meantime to check on the other OPs. With a new spring in her step, Adriana made her way to the lab holding the other six children.

A raven-haired young woman rushed over to Adriana when she entered, waving a tablet at her.

"The test results have come in! The OPs are ready for the Potion Stage!" she reported cheerily. "After Dr. Gallagher analyzes the data and works out the details, we're all set to go!"

"Calm yourself!" Adriana ordered, backing away from the employee. "Well done, though," she added in an undertone.

The woman sped away, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Adriana glared at her disgustedly, and turned her attention to the unconscious children in the white chairs.

**Rose's POV**

Rose woke up curled in a ball, shivering. She was in a tiny, cramped closet filled with clear tubes and wires. Rose shut her eyes again when the memory came back to her.

The completely blank expression on her parent's faces was permanently burned into her mind. They would never remember her, never come looking for her. Adriana would find her, and this time would kill her for good.

Rose stretched out her cramped limbs and stood up. Fear and loss gripped her, forcing more tears out of her puffy eyes.

_It's a miracle I have any tears left,_ she thought to herself miserably.

A shrill beeping pierced the air, followed by a shout of triumph. _They're going to kill me_, Rose told herself. She didn't bother trying to hide herself. She simply did not care anymore.

**Dr. Gallagher's POV**

Dr. Gallagher raced towards the storage closet in Corridor 7, excitement coursing through his veins. He would finally be the one to take the girl to Adriana. _He _would be the one receiving the rare praise from his boss.

A muscular guard came up to him, an OP- detecting machine strapped to his back. "We have confirmed the OP is in the closet, but wanted to wait for you to capture her."

"Good," Dr. Gallagher answered curtly. He walked briskly to the storage closet, and flung open the door.

The sight that greeted him astonished him. The OP was just standing there, tears streaming down her face. She did not run. She did not struggle. She was not powerful.

Dr. Gallagher just gaped at the girl, disappointed to say the least.

Rose's bloodshot eyes flickered across the doctor's pudgy face, and then fixated themselves on the floor again.

"Just kill me," Rose whispered.

"Oh, no! Adriana is the one to get that pleasure! I gave everything to her! I made her what she is today, and how does she repay me? She bosses me around like I'm some dog!" Dr. Gallagher shouted in response. For the first time in his life, he had let his true anger show. To his delight, the guards that had assembled backed away, an expression of fear on their faces.

Knowing that he was in charge was not enough for Dr. Gallagher. He wanted someone to feel his authority. He pointed his wand at the nearest guard, a twisted smile on his fat face. The guard gulped, and retreated.

"Stay where you are!" Dr. Gallagher commanded harshly. He flicked his wrist and screamed, "_Crucio!_"

The man dropped to the ground, his body convulsing. His companions fled, their boots smacking on the polished floor. Dr. Gallagher did not relent. He kept his wand trained on the poor man shrieking in pain, his spell feeding off of his hatred for Adriana.

**Rose's POV**

Rose couldn't scream, couldn't run. All she could see was Adriana's blood-red lips forming those four syllables. And her parents slumped in the dungeon, never to remember again.

The pain was too much for Rose to bear. A lump was rapidly forming in her throat, the ache in her heart starting again.

"_Ron, come here! Look at Rose!" her mother called, a proud smile shining on her face. Rose's father came running into the room where his baby girl was walking for the very first time._

"_Come to daddy!" Ron encouraged Rose, stretching out his arms. Her chubby cheeks dimpled with a grin as she toddled towards her father._

_Rose let out a shriek of laughter as Ron swept her into his strong arms, twirling her around the room. The little baby gurgled as her mother and father hugged and kissed her, their hearts swelling with joy._

The tears spilled down Rose's cheeks as she recalled the recording her Muggleborn mother had shown her countless times before. She cried harder still as she remembered the way her father would shake his head at his wife, as if he couldn't believe that she was using a Muggle device to capture memories. The complete sadness pressed in on Rose, making her completely oblivious to the rough hands that grabbed her.

**Adriana's POV**

Adriana couldn't help but smile when a guard came to lab A18, dragging Rose behind him. She handed the guard a sack of Galleons and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Still grinning, Adriana beckoned an employee.

"Call Dr. Gallagher to the lab," she instructed the worker.

A moment later, Dr. Gallagher appeared. There was a fire in his eyes that Adriana had never seen before, but she ignored it.

"You wanted to see me?" he inquired in a tight voice.

"Yes. An attendant informed me that the OPs are ready for the Potion Stage. She just needs you to analyze the results of the tests and work out some details," Adriana replied, unable to contain her excitement. "The sooner you finish this, the sooner you get your reward," she reminded him.

"Like _that's _going to happen," Dr. Gallagher muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, Doctor?" Adriana asked in a voice that was dangerously sweet.

"No, Adriana," Dr. Gallagher answered in a bored tone.

_He's acting a bit braver than usual. I'll have to watch out for him,_ Adriana told herself as she watched his too-long lab coat disappear into the Data Room.

"Adriana, the analysis is complete," Dr. Gallagher reported. "All that remains now is to prepare the potion and take the blood from the two OPs. Have you chosen which two you are going to use?"

"I have indeed. Now that the girl is too distraught to thwart my plans, I have decided to use her. As for the male OP, I am going to use Albus Severus Potter, since he is responding to the tests better than the others," Adriana told him.

"Very well, Adriana. The process is almost complete." Dr. Gallagher bowed, and exited the room.

_It is indeed,_ Adriana thought to herself. _Soon, _I _will be the new Dark Lord! And you will be the first one to die, my dear Dr. Gallagher._

**So how was it? Sorry that I'm two days late, but I didn't have enough time to write the new chapter. I know it was kinda short, but trust me, it's **_**very **_**important.**

**Please review! Cookies to everyone who reviews! I only got two reviews on my new chapter, so, yea…**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Depletion and Initiation

**Hello People of the World,**

**This is going to be a pretty short chapter, just warning you. Can you guess why?**

**Believe it or not, my story is almost over, so there is not much left to write. ****The Dark One Rising**** is only going to continue for three chapters, max. You may think that it's impossible to finish this story in three chapters or less, but believe me; I know what I'm doing. **

**OK, enough Author's Note stuff. Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

**Adriana's POV**

"Dr. Gallagher, prepare all of the OPs for me!" Adriana demanded.

"Yes, Adriana," he responded sulkily, and scurried out of the room. Try as she might, Adriana could not wipe the smile off of her face. Soon, the potion would be ready, and she would get her revenge.

Dr. Gallagher reentered the room a minute later, holding a sleek tablet. "Adriana, I need you to disable the security spell so the OPs can be removed from the lab. You just need to press your finger to the sensor," he instructed her.

"I know what I'm doing, fool!" Adriana snapped, snatching the tablet from his pudgy hands. She pushed a manicured finger onto the sensor, then handed it back, missing the angry expression on the doctor's face.

"Thank you, Adriana. Now, please follow me to the lab." Dr. Gallagher led the way to the sterile lab, holding open the door for his master. She swept into the room, a wide grin on her crimson lips.

Adriana strode towards the unconscious Potter boy, her shoes clicking on the linoleum. She read the data chart next to his chair, frowning slightly. "Dr. Gallagher, why is the boy's blood pressure dropping?"

"Oh, that is quite normal, Adriana," he assured her with a forced smiled. "As the OPs grow into their most powerful stage, their blood pressure and cholesterol often fluctuates. In our case, this is a good sign, because it indicates that Albus has successfully progressed from the Potion Stage and will be in prime condition for the ceremony."

"Perfect, Dr. Gallagher. Just perfect," Adriana whispered, brushing a lock of jet black hair from her face. "Now, I need you to hook up Rose and Albus to the Depletion Machine. The less they struggle, the easier our jobs will be."

"Of course, Adriana," Dr. Gallagher replied professionally, bowing deeply.

**Dr. Gallagher's POV**

Dr. Gallagher summoned two guards to carry the OPs to the room which housed the Depletion Machine. Halfway through the long journey, Albus awoke, and caused quite a scene. Dr. Gallagher had ended up taking a profusely bleeding guard to the Healer after the boy had bitten his hand.

"Sit under those two helmets," Dr. Gallagher ordered when they arrived at the Depletion Room. Silently, the OPs did as they were told, fear sealing their lips. The helmets clamped down rather forcefully on Albus and Rose's heads, causing them both to grimace.

Dr. Gallagher approached the machine with trembling hands, trying to look brave. His fingers slowly stretched towards the "on" switch, quaking more violently. Rose looked at him with terrorized eyes, begging him to stop.

"Please," she implored, clasping her hands together. Dr. Gallagher froze for a moment, merely inches away from the switch. In just one second, he could suck out every bit of their energy, hope, and determination. Dr. Gallagher could not do it. He needed them to get revenge.

"Fine," he eventually replied, releasing the two children from the grasp of the helmets. "But you must act weak and helpless. If Adriana knew I had spared you, she would have my head."

Rose and Albus quickly nodded, scrambling to their feet. Dr. Gallagher raised an eyebrow at them, and they immediately slumped, masking their faces with fatigue.

"Very good, children. Now remember to act like this until I tell you to do otherwise," he reminded them.

**Rose's POV**

Rose shuffled along the corridor towards Lab A18, keeping her head bowed. She was taken by surprise when a slender hand roughly grabbed her shoulder, and just barely managed to not jump. Rose laboriously turned around to face Adriana, whose face was shining with excitement.

"Rose, come with me to Lab F52. I need to perform on final test, and the previous lab does not have the technology that I require," the witch explained in a shockingly gentle voice. Rose found herself being steered towards the new lab, and tried her hardest not to resist. Less than a minute later, she was pushed into a small, straight-backed chair.

Adriana immediately began clipping wires all over Rose's clothes. Before she knew it, the girl had countless wires attached to her collar, sleeves, the hem of her shirt, and her pant legs.

"Now, Rose, I need you to relax," Adriana intoned, sounding like a cliché doctor. Though every fiber in her body was screaming to do the exact opposite, Rose took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Good girl," the woman praised her, turning to a set of dials on the wall. "This may feel a little strange, but I need you to keep calm, Rose." Hiding her smirk, Adriana turned a knob, and immediately received a gasp from the girl.

An unpleasant pins-and-needles feeling spread throughout Rose's body as the witch continued to spin the dial. She bit her lip, attempting to hold back the scream, but to no avail. Adriana could not help but smile at the girl's discomfort, and spun the dial until she could no longer.

Shudders racked Rose's body as the witch began to tap data into a tablet. After what seemed like an eternity, Adriana turned off the device and relieved the OP from her torture.

Rose collapsed to the ground, her body still convulsing. Her limbs ached as if she had just run a marathon, and her head was pounding.

"Yes, my dear," Adriana suddenly said softly. "It is ready."

Rose simply closed her eyes and remained still, not wanting to think about the horrors that awaited her.

**Adriana's POV**

"Dr. Gallagher, the time has come!" Adriana barked. "The girl has gone through the Initiation, and is currently in Lab F52. Does the boy need to be Initiated?"

"No, Adriana. Albus is too weak to survive the process, and we cannot risk losing him before the potion is complete," Dr. Gallagher told her.

"I cannot wait any longer, Dr. Gallagher. Take the OPs to the Ceremonial Ground, and we will begin in ten minutes," Adriana declared.

"I will collect the ingredients, the cauldron, and of course the children," he replied before exiting.

"Just hurry, doctor!" Adriana called to him. _Because the sooner we begin, the sooner you die_, she thought to herself. Adriana smiled again, rolling the delicious idea on her tongue.

**Tada! What did you guys think?**

**Sorry that was short and a day late, but I tried my best. I'm thinking of writing a new Harry Potter FanFic, so the next two chapter might be a little late. I am changing some dates on the Updating Schedule, because the story is not going to extend as long as I thought it would.**

**Even though that was really short and non-descriptive, please review. I was kind of busy, so this chapter was pretty rushed,**

**OK, enough excuses!**

**As usual, cookies for everyone who reviews. For Lucifersdaughter and JaneDoeIsMyName, here are your cookies.**

**(::) (::)**

**Review for cookies!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	13. The End

**Hello People of the World,**

**This may very well be the last chapter of this story. I might post an epilogue if anybody wants me to write one.**

**I haven't gotten any reviews on my latest chapter. That makes me sad, but I decided to update anyway, so I hope you guys ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

**Dr. Gallagher's POV**

"You need to change into your ceremonial robes," Dr. Gallagher instructed the terrified OPS. "The ritual is to begin momentarily."

"She's going to kill us, isn't she?" Rose squeaked, her face devoid of color.

"There was nothing I could do," he replied smoothly. "Now get changed!" Dr. Gallagher bestowed upon them two long robes, glittering with enchantments.

He waited in the hall until the two children joined him, looking even more frightened. Albus' nervously flattened his disheveled hair, twiddling the hem of his new clothes.

"Remain silent at all costs. The more you scream, the worse your torture will be," Dr. Gallagher briefed them as they walked briskly through the courtyard. He stopped for a second to adjust his grip on the cauldron brimming with powders and vials.

"Torture?" Rose's voice was barely audible as her eyes widened. Dr. Gallagher couldn't help but pity the children.

"Keep walking." Dr. Gallagher composed himself and continued to the center of the courtyard.

Adriana was waiting for the trio, a sickening smile on her red lips.

**Adriana's POV**

"Dr. Gallagher, set up the cauldron on the stone altar," Adriana ordered. She then turned her attention to the OPs. "Rose, stand at the north end. Albus, you at the south end."

Shaking from head to toe, they obeyed. As soon as the OPs went to their position, they were bound there by some invisible force.

"Very good," Adriana praised. "Dr. Gallagher, step away from the cauldron. The ceremony will now begin!"

Adriana approached the cauldron and the ingredients spread out around it. She picked up a pinkish powder and unscrewed the cap. "Wizards of the Heavens, please accept this offering!" Adriana emptied the container into the huge cauldron. The grains made popping noises as they hit the smooth, rounded walls.

She proceeded to add countless vials of fluids, chanting as the cauldron began to fill up. Adriana peered inside and nodded her head when she noticed the golden color that it had turned.

"Dr. Gallagher, I need the sacrifice from the female OP."

**Rose's POV**

Rose gulped as Dr. Gallagher came towards her, a dagger in his hands. The memory of Adriana trying to kill her began playing in her mind. He continued to advance, the weapon trembling slightly in his hands.

"No!" Rose screamed, shaking her head like a crazed animal. Dr. Gallagher jerked his head, motioning for her to be quiet. "No!" she repeated loudly, straining against her invisible chains.

And then, Dr. Gallagher was in front of her, sweat beading on his forehead. He slowly rolled up the sleeves of her magical robes, exposing Rose's skin. Dr. Gallagher held the knife up to her arm and swallowed.

In one quick motion, he sliced downwards, spilling her blood on the altar. Rose gasped, but not in pain. There was Dark Magic in the blade that yanked at her soul and twisted her mind.

Adriana hurried over to the bleeding girl and collected her blood in a container. She bustled over to the steaming cauldron and poured the thick liquid in. Immediately, the concoction turned several shades darker into a deep red.

Exhausted, Rose crumpled to the ground, her injured arm staining the weary stone.

**Albus' POV**

"Your turn now, Albus," Adriana teased. "Dr. Gallagher?"

The doctor wasted no time on the boy. Within seconds, Albus was also lying down, watching helplessly as the witch added his vial to the mix.

Albus knew he had to stop her as he watched the woman stir the cauldron while chanting. But he was so tired…

_Stay awake, Albus! You need to have your wits about you when that lunatic tries to kill you!_ Albus scolded himself. But try as he might, he could not keep his heavy eyelids from closing.

An ice cold hand clamped on Albus' arm, bringing him to his senses. Adriana hauled him to the center of the altar, right in front of the frothing potion. Multicolored gases mingled in the air around the cauldron, sending out an awful scent.

Albus coughed as he breathed it in, held in place by the strong hand. Each breath clouded his mind and made him feel faint. Albus struggled against Adriana's iron grip, desperately trying to avoid the gases.

"No, my boy," Adriana chided with a devilish smirk. "I want to watch you suffer!" Albus could feel his soul slipping away. He closed his eyes and tried to live the last moments of his life in piece.

"You will NOT die so easily!" Adriana shrieked, jarring the boy. Sighing exasperatedly, she moved him away from the deadly air. Albus greedily sucked the fresh air in, feeling it fill up his poisoned lungs. Not ten seconds later, Adriana forced his face into the fumes again, cackling as he choked.

"Please," Albus croaked, feeling tears well up. _I won't give her the satisfaction_, he told himself. But the hazardous smoke forced his tears to run down his cheeks and splatter into the brew. Adriana was too busy laughing to notice the sparks that shot up when the salty drops connected with the frothy surface.

**Dr. Gallagher's POV**

Half of Dr. Gallagher wanted to warn Adriana that her life was in danger. The boy's powers were surfacing because of the ceremonial robes. The other half of him wanted the cruel woman that had killed so many to die.

Dr. Gallagher smiled inwardly at the look of shock on Adriana's face. Albus' magic was undoubtedly dancing across his skin, sending waves through the witch's body. Dr. Gallagher couldn't help but relish the expression of pain that transformed her pale face.

"Dr. Gallagher, do something!" Adriana pleaded, panicking. She attempted to pull her fingers away from Albus' scalding flesh, but his magic kept her in place. Her skin began to smoke and blister, extracting more howls from her crimson lips.

"I don't follow your orders any more, _Adriana_," Dr. Gallagher sneered, stepping towards her. She looked at him beseechingly, tears forming in her eyes. "Please!"

"All this time, you though _you _were going to be the new Dark Lord!" Dr. Gallagher taunted, coming closer.

"I'm sorry!" Adriana blurted. "Just help me!"

"I want to watch you suffer!" he mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"I know I was wrong, Dr. Gallagher! Please just save me already!" The desperation in her voice was evident.

"No, Adriana," he answered simply. "No." Dr. Gallagher raised his wand, and let all of his hatred build inside of him. "_Avada Kadavra!_"

**Rose's POV**

Rose watched numbly as the witch disintegrated, her remains fluttering in a strong gale of wind. A huge burden was suddenly lifted of the girl's shoulders, and she stood. Wobbling slightly, Rose ran up to Dr. Gallagher and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you!" she sobbed into his lab coat.

"Get off of me!" Dr. Gallagher cried, both of them taken aback. And with a treacherous grin to rival Adriana's, he scooped the contents of the cauldron into a small vial.

"It would be _such_ a shame to let this all go to waste," Dr. Gallagher exaggerated, raising the potion. Horrified, Rose gaped at the chubby doctor as he drank the concoction.

Golden rays traveled down Dr. Gallagher's form, glinting blindingly.

"I hope we will meet again soon," he sneered, power tingling in his veins. And in a whirl of a too-large lab coat, Dr. Gallagher was gone.

THE END

**So how was my story? Was anybody expecting that? Don't worry, I'll make a sequel story.**

**If I get ten reviews, I'll update at the beginning of March.**

**If I get 15 reviews, I'll post my new story on Valentine's Day.**

**I'll will post a chapter on this story telling you guys the new title of the story, but I'm going to mark this as complete.**

**Sorry if I seem selfish, but reviews really make me happy. So the more you review, the sooner you get the sequel.**

**Special thanks to ****Chocomphibian**** for coming up with the awesome ending. I also want to thank ****LovelySOS****, ****DobbyTheElf7****, ****Lucifersdaughter, ****and ****JaneDoeIsMyName****, all of which are AMAZING authors.**

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed for giving me the confidence to finish my first story.**

**You guys are all amazing!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	14. Epilogue

**Hello People of the World,**

**Even though only one person requested an epilogue (thank you, ****DobbyTheElf7****), I have decided to write one because I need it to lead into my second story (will probably be called ****The Dead Ones Rising****- you will soon understand). This is going to be über short because I want to save some stuff for the first chapter of the sequel.**

**Disclaimer- Written by ****SleepingQueen17 ****and of course, **_**moi.**_

**Me: What's up, Doc?**

**Dr. Gallagher: What? You're not Bugs Bunny.**

**Me: Since when do you watch Muggle shows?**

**Dr. Gallagher: …**

**Me: So anyway, can you do the Disclaimer. *puppy face***

**Dr. Gallagher: No, I'm too busy cooking up an evil scheme for world domination. MWAHAHA!**

**Me: You're so cliché. And I'm making you the star of the sequel AND the disclaimer. It's the least you can do. *pouts***

**Dr. Gallagher: I don't do favors.**

**Me: I could kill you in the first chapter and get this over with…**

**Dr. Gallagher: No, because then you would have no plot.**

**Me: You're a good negotiator. But… **_**Avada Ka-**_

**Dr. Gallagher: FINE! LoopyToucan does not own Harry Potter, or any of the original characters. Happy now?**

**Me: Very. And by the way, you **_**do**_** realize that Muggles can't do magic, right?**

**Dr. Gallagher: …**

_**Phew!**_** Long disclaimer. Hope you liked it since it's the last one for this fic. Thanks, ****SleepingQueen17.**

**And now: Enjoy!**

Epilogue

Albus was the first one to realize that the laboratory around them was crumbling. "Rose?" he asked nervously, tugging at her sleeve.

"We need to get out of here!" she shouted, stepping out of the way of a falling block of the building.

"But what about the other kids still in the lab?" Albus yelled over the commotion.

"We need to get them out before the lab collapses! We'll figure out what to do after that," Rose replied, grabbing his hand. The pair moved deeper into the mess, leaping over mounds of rubble, looking for Lab A18.

Suddenly, Rose froze in her tracks and Albus slammed into her. "What are you doing, Rose?" he demanded, picking himself up.

"Shh," Rose hissed. Over the rumbling of the destruction, a faint cry for help could be heard. Rose and Albus swiftly maneuvered through the piles of ash and crushed devices, searching for the source of the wails. Within seconds, the children were covered in soot and choking on the polluted air. The plea began sounding strangled and hoarse, sending panic flaring through Rose and Albus.

"We're coming for you!" Rose told the unseen OPs, doubling her pace. Chunks of the ceiling began raining down harder, knocking the two children down. Immediately, Albus scrambled to his feet, pulling Rose with him.

"Help!" a scratchy voice begged. Rose took the lead and started clearing aside the debris. She gasped in surprise when she exposed a dusty body.

"Albus, I found someone!" she called. He instantly materialized beside her. The duo uncovered a jumbled mass of children, all coughing and spluttering.

"Are there any more of you?" Albus inquired, wiping the dirt out of his eyes.

"No, that's all of us," a red-haired boy croaked in response.

Another chunk of the lab came down, causing a muffled gasp of pain.

"Everyone, get out of here! Regroup in the center of the field!" Rose ordered. Immediately, the children rushed in all different directions, trying desperately to escape the falling objects.

"Is everyone here?" Albus scanned the sea of dusty faces, relaxing when he didn't notice anyone missing.

"Okay, guys, I'm going to call for help!" Rose said, whipping out her wand.

"How do you still have that?" Albus inquired, agape.

"I guess Adriana was too arrogant to try to take it away from me," Rose replied with a shrug. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silvery swan shot out of the tip of her wand, shedding sparkling light everywhere. "Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, this is Rose! I'm here with Albus, Hugo, and the rest of the OPs! Adriana's dead, but we're all stuck here. We need your help as soon as possible!" Rose intoned, speaking to the Patronus.

The swan subtly nodded its magnificent head at her, and flew away in a swish of wispy, white feathers.

**To be continued…**

**I know that that wasn't a good epilogue, so I'm sorry. Don't worry guys, the first chapter of the sequel will be long and interesting.**

**Important A/N: ****SleepingQueen17**** is my unofficial Beta, but she can't be a real Beta because she hasn't written enough stories. ****SleepingQueen17**** has written one story, and we would both appreciate it if you bugged her to write more in a PM or review. If she gets 5 reviews, she will write more stories, and I can get a Beta, so you guys won't have to deal with any grammar mistakes.**

**But wait, there's more! Every review on her story will also count towards a faster update on **_**my **_**story. ****SleepingQueen17**** is a really great author, but she doesn't have enough encouragement to use her skills in a FanFic. So please review or PM on both of our stories to make our days!**

**Sorry for long A/N. See you soon if I get more reivews. I am 1/5 of the way there!**


	15. Sequel Story

**Hello People of the World,**

**This is LoopyToucan. My new story is now up! It is called ****The Dead Ones Rising****. Please check it out! The characters are Rose W. and Albus S.P. It is Adventure, and is rated K+. Don't forget to review on my first chapter for quicker updates!**

**~LT**


End file.
